


Improve the Odds

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Flyboys, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Luke and Wedge before Battle of Endor





	Improve the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



“Brought you…something,” Luke said to Wedge. “Probably best to just eat and not look too hard.”

Wedge took the bowl gratefully. The rations did seem to be running a little low in the Fleet. It wasn’t the hardest time they’d ever been through, but he was ready for a change. 

They were about to get one.

It was almost like old times, only now his friend wore the outfit of a Jedi Knight, not a flight suit. There was another Death Star being constructed – presumably, without the flaw that doomed the first one – and the fate of the Rebellion was once more in jeopardy.

And they were all together again. Han Solo was leading a daredevil mission again, Leia was inspiring people. Luke was going to do…something.

There were new people, too – like Lando Calrissian, who was going to pilot the Millenium Falcon on his own daredevil mission.

Wedge was going to do what he did best – hop in an X-wing and fly. It would be better if Luke was going to hop in to the X-wing next to him.

Wedge was a Corellian. He didn’t pay attention to odds.

But having good friends around always improved them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
